La próxima vez
by LainaM
Summary: —¡James Potter, estás borracho! —De algún modo tendrá que ahogar sus penas porque cierta pelirroja le haya dado calabazas de nuevo.


_**_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**_Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La próxima vez. <strong>_

Un estruendo la despertó de su sueño ligero. Parecía que alguien estuviese destruyendo los muebles de la sala común. Preocupada y enfadada, se levantó de la cama y mientras se colocaba un batín salió a toda prisa de su habitación, intentando no despertar a sus compañeras.

Fuera, varias alumnas asomaban la cabeza por las puertas de sus habitaciónes.

—Tranquilas, yo me encargo —les dijo con su voz y gesto de prefecta.

Una alumna de primero seguía asomada después de que,entre murmullos de enfado, las demás volviesen a sus camas, se le notaba asustada.

—A la cama —le dijo suavemente mientras le pegaba un empujoncito cariñoso.

La niña le sonrió y finalmente volvió a meterse en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Lily bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común, y cuando llegó a la bifurcación dónde ascendían las escaleras que llevaban al ala de los chicos se sorprendió con varias miradas curiosas. Con un gesto los envió a sus habitaciones mientras maldecía a James Potter, ¿dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba? Menudo prefecto…

Cuando se giró y enfiló el pequeño tramo de escaleras que le quedaban para llegar a la sala común soltó todo el aire de golpe en un acto de sorpresa y exclamación.

La sala común estaba destrozada: los sofás estaban volcados, las sillas pendían del techo y la mayoría de las mesas parecía que hubiese soportado el embiste de algún tipo de animal salvaje. James Potter, en el centro de la sala, reía a carcajada limpia.

—¡James Potter! ¡Estás borracho! —chilló al darse cuenta del pequeño tambaleo que parecía haberse apoderado del presuntuoso de Potter.

—De algún modo tendrá que ahogar sus penas porque cierta pelirroja le haya dado calabazas de nuevo.

Sirius Black, igual de borracho de Potter y como siempre dispuesto a rebatir todo lo que dijera Lily, salió de detrás de un sofá. Peter iba detrás, en las mismas condiciones.

La ausencia de Remus no le pasó desapercibida a Lily, pero era normal, ayer había sido luna llena, el pobre estaría en la enfermería, agotado y dolorido.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Lily ignorando por completo a Sirius.

James por fin pareció darse cuenta de que Lily Evans estaba ante él, ataviada con un batín azul y su pelirroja melena enmarañada. Al momento ya estaba desordenando su ya de por si desordenado pelo con cierta torpeza.

—Evans.

A pesar de estar enfadado con ella por haberle vuelto a decir que no cuando le había pedido salir, ese mismo día, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado viendo como sus ojos brillaban del enfado, como sus labios resecos le pedían a gritos que los humedeciera, como el batín disimulada de malas maneras sus curvas, como ese precioso pelo rojo fuego se colaba en sus pensamientos dejándolo alelado.

No había podido evitar saborear su apellido.

Lily, turbada por tal escrutinio, apartó la mirada, y tragando saliva, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—James está borracho y herido y ha dejado salir a su animal interior.

Sirius, tras decir esto se echó a reír de manera tan escandalosa que Lily temió que el resto de los alumnos que no se habían despertado por el estruendo anterior, lo hiciesen ahora. Peter también reía, pero parecía ciertamente asustado por la bronca que seguramente Lily les daría de un momento a otro, James, por su parte, no sabía si empezar a discutir con Lily o arrancarle el batín allí mismo.

—¡Sois unos inconscientes! ¡Podríais haber despertado a todo el castillo!

—Por suerte has llegado tu antes —la interrumpió James con una frialdad que pocas veces utilizaba con Lily.

Esto dejó sin palabras a Lily. No estaba acostumbrada a que él la tratase o la mirase de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Con un torpe movimiento de varita, James volvió a dejar las sillas en el suelo, no sin que algunas cayeran tumbadas.

Sirius volvió a reír por esto, y soltó algo parecido a: 'Prongs, no estás muy fino, no será que la sangre…' antes de que Peter le diese un pisotón.

—Espero, Evans, que perdones mi torpeza. No todo el mundo es tan diestro como tú.

Lily seguía sin palabras, pero poco a poco, la sangre se había ido acumulando en sus mejillas, haciéndola enrojecer, y no estaba muy segura si era por el enfado o por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al ver como James la trataba, al ver como él pensaba que era ella.

—Eres un estúpido Potter, no pagues conmigo tu estúpida idea de destrozar la sala común —dijo al fin.

—Nosotros nos vamos, ¿eh Peter? La parejita necesita intimidad.

James y Lily no prestaron la mínima atención a Sirius y Peter mientras salían, estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose, preparándose para otra de sus discusiones, aunque esta vez era distinto, James estaba borracho y por que lo parecía más desatado, cabreado y sincero de lo que solía ser normalmente con Lily.

—Mi estúpida idea de destrozar la sala común viene de que estoy harto de la tía de la que estoy enamorado desde que tengo sentido de razón me diga no una y otra vez, sin molestarse siquiera en darme una oportunidad.

Lily se quedó sin aliento. Estaba claro que le gustaba a Potter, pero, ¿enamorado? ¿Tan mal le estaba haciendo pasar?

—James, no puedes…

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

—No puedo, ¿qué? ¿Obligarte a sentir algo? Lo sé. Y también sé que sientes algo.

Su voz dejaba entrever un convencimiento tal que Lily no pudo más que preguntarse si tal vez tenía razón.

Lo suyo con James ya tenía tiempo. Casi desde que empezaron Hogwarts él había ido detrás de ella, al principio solo para molestarla, pero a partir de tercero la cosa empezó a cambiar, hasta que finalmente en cuarto empezó con su tarea de: 'Pelirroja, ¿quieres salir conmigo?' Se lo había pedido tantas veces que para Lily las palabras ya no tenían un significado, y habían discutido tanto que para ella ya era algo automático. Por eso, esta nueva perspectiva del asunto, y sobre todo, de James, le estaba haciendo replantearse muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

En su voz no había ironía o molestia, solo simple y llana curiosidad.

James, que parecía algo más calmado y se había acercado un poco a ella, medio sonrió.

—Lo estoy porque es obvio, pelirroja. Solo falta que tu te des cuenta y lo aceptes.

—¿Desde cuando lo sa…?

—Desde siempre —la interrumpió James.

Lily se sentía pequeñita y tonta a su lado, no sabía si le gustaba como se estaba volviendo la situación, y lo peor de todo es que no podía parar de mirar los labios de James.

—Yo…

No estaba acostumbrada a que la dejasen sin palabras de ese modo.

James, de forma algo ruda, avanzó hacía ella, haciéndola retroceder asustada, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra. Cuando la alcanzó, se pegó a ella, le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y le plantó los labios sobre los suyos, fuerte. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Lily ya entreabría los labios, y cuando sus lenguas se rozaron no pudo más que lanzar los brazos a su cuello y profundizar el beso con una necesidad que creía inexistente. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuando James se separó levemente de ella, apoyó su frente sobre la suya, y ella se dio cuenta de que el sabor a wisky de fuego de su boca no tenía sentido sin la de él, todo parecía haber cambiado sobremanera.

—La próxima vez más vale que digas que sí.

Tras esto, James se separó totalmente de ella, y dejándola sola en la destrozada sala común, subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio, con sonrisa de tonto, mariposas en el estómago y la certeza de que la pelirroja sería suya.

Lily, llevándose las manos a la cabeza lo tenía claro. La próxima vez diría que sí, y estaba segura de que se iba a arrepentir. ¡Por Merlín, James Potter acabaría por llevarle a la casa de los gritos o algo peor solo por hacerse el chulito! Aun así no pudo más que sonreír. La próxima vez.

* * *

><p><em>Tarán :) <em>

_Y pensar que todo esto se me ha ocurrido por ver un gif de un ciervo destrozando un bar en tumblr xD _

_Bueno, esto es como yo me imagino el principio de la relación de James y Lily, y la verdad, me ha encantado escribirlo, a pesar de ser una de mis parejas favoritas de HP jamás me había atrevido a escribir nada suyo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews, las críticas, los tomates... Todo :) _

**LainaM.**


End file.
